


The Wedding

by LovelyLittleDeath666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleDeath666/pseuds/LovelyLittleDeath666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Elizabeth met for the second time, but this time, he comforts her lust with his body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a part of The Young and The Breathless. Don't be stand offish about the title, its not a soap opera.

He didn’t even want to be here. He wished his dad would let him live with them, his dad and stepmom. But no. He had to be here. At his mother’s wedding. There was only so much an eighteen-year-old could take. He had wanted to gag when he saw them kiss.  
He also wanted to keel over and die when he had seen the man’s daughter. They had met last summer but somehow, she had gotten hotter this summer. They had never known each other’s names other than “Your Mom’s Boyfriend’s Daughter” and “Charlotte’s Kid.” Sixteen, dark eyed, light skinned. He had wanted to run his hands over every inch of her body the moment he saw her. She wore a white, spaghetti strap sundress, the tops of her full, pale breasts sticking out the top of it. He knew he should probably keep away from her. Her father could file a law suit against him if he wanted to!  
He loved the fact that by looking at her for two seconds that you could tell she wasn’t ladylike. She splayed her legs wide open, crossed her arms, and slouched. His mother had basically slapped the poor girl. She murmured, “Little bitch isn’t going to ruin my day,” as she passed him. The girl stayed that way, her face turned and bright red. He saw her jaw working as she sat up and crossed her legs. He moved stealthily and sat next to her, past the man’s mother. The old bitch glared at them both then turned to watch them get prepared.  
He gulped as he glanced at the girls pale legs. Licked his lips as he saw how high her dress had ridden up. He brushed his knuckles along her cheek and she jerked to look at him. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re the slut’s son.” He felt himself blush but he gave a sly smile. “Of course. And you’re the dick’s daughter. Has a nice ring to it. Rolls off the tongue,” he said, leaning back against the metal chair. “I bet that’s not the only thing that rolls off your tongue,” she said under her breath. He rolled his eyes, fighting off a smile. He hated to admit he liked her snarky comments. “Eat cock, Sweetness.” She smiled sweetly. “After you, Royal Fuck.”  
Both of them straightened as her father shouted at them to shut up. She rolled her eyes and got up, exiting the small room. He got up and followed her, staring at the way her ass and hips swayed. She walked over to her jeep and opened a cooler in the back. “Drink?” she called over her shoulder. “Uh yeah…” His eyes drifted over her. He could so imagine those hips thrusting hard against his, those breasts bouncing as he gripped her hair and drove himself deep.  
He jumped as something wet and cold touched his neck. She burst out laughing as she held his beer in one hand and her own in the other. He grinned as he took it, knowing he had zoned out. He now knew why his mother hated this girl. She was the opposite of her standards for him. She wanted a CCC girl. Cool, Calm, and Collected. This girl was Hot, Wild, and radiated Disobedience. And he loved it. It just turned him on further.  
She chugalugged her beer as he slowly sipped his. She bumped him with her hip. “Not in the mood?” she asked, laughing. At that, he chugged his beer, then wiped his mouth with his tux sleeve. “Oh, I’m always in the mood,” he winked at her. He could see her rosy cheeks darken but she said, “Keep dreaming, Lover boy.” She turned with a sigh, standing on her toes to put the beer bottle in the back and making sure it wouldn’t shatter. He lowered his lashes at her shapely legs, finishing his beer. “Trust me, I will,” he said cheekily.  
He snickered as she stiffened then pressed her legs together. He could tell she easily got wet. Damn. If he was to just press her against the jeep, slipping his hand under her dress, pushing aside her panties and… He shook his head, hating the effect she had on him. Hating how his cock was taking over his thinking. And Christ! She was 16! How could he be thinking about that with her? Then again, he thought, what boy wouldn’t be thinking about doing that with her?  
She brushed past him and he turned, watching her go. She turned her head to meet his eye, a hand on the door frame. “It’s Elizabeth but most people call me Liz,” she said, barely audible. Then she disappeared into the building, not waiting for him to answer. He shifted his weight and threw the bottle at the road. It shattered. He shrugged. Damn, she was so….ah fuck… he couldn’t find the words.

She bit her lip at his words. She had always liked older guys. Not old man old but a year or two older and they knew how to do a lot more…stuff. His deep, seductive tone had caused her to get wet. Just like that. That’s not normal for her. A guy had to work at it. Subtle touches, intimate looks. Nope. He must be some guy to be able to do that.  
Everything about him turned her on. His lean body stretching dominantly over her. His lips tasting every inch of her. His long, hard length burying inside her, making her explode. She sat in her chair, panting at the thoughts. Her grandmother squeezed her thigh with her nails and she winced, closing her mouth.  
Everyone else turned to look at his mother. Except them. As everyone turned, their gazes locked. She kept her fuck-off look and he smiled. A slow, seductive smile that sent a shiver down her spine and made her tingle. He was blocked from her view as the slut came down the aisle. She stood by the alter and Liz frowned as she could see how low cut the neckline was. Ugh. Okay, maybe she wore slutty clothes but this was the woman’s wedding!  
She eyed the rock on the proposal ring as her father slid on the wedding band. She didn’t want to think about it but couldn’t help her jokes. That won’t be the only thing he slid on tonight. Ugh. She gagged and her grandmother dug her nails deeper. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and bit her lip.  
As the ceremony ended, she was the first one to stand up. Her grandmother stood up next to her and slapped her. She slapped the bitch back and stormed out the door. She walked over to her jeep, grabbed a pack of Marlboros, jerked off her heels, and sank against the side of the building, breathing hard. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag, licking her lips.  
He walked around and she wanted to burn up in flames. He sat down next to her and she turned the lit part on herself, jokingly putting it close to her skin. He flicked it away and looked down at her then looked forward, staring at nothing. She didn’t look at him, feeling her depression pressing at her mind. She shook it away and yawned, clearly bored but not saying anything.

He touched her thigh gently, looking at her face. He wanted to grip her thigh and break her. It was like he could feel her lust pulsing beneath his fingers. Her deliciously plush lips were parted as her needy eyes looked up at him. He wanted to see what those eyes screamed when he was pushing himself inside of her. She was panting and moving closer to him, like she could read his mind. Her breaths fell on him cool and minty but there was something mixed with it, something spicier.  
He stood up; having to pull away from her feeling like the hardest thing he ever had to do. She stood up and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his truck. She didn’t dig in her heels or start telling him she wasn’t low enough to fuck in the bed of a truck. In his defense, it had a cap on it. He opened it and she climbed in, not caring who saw what was about to happen.  
“I’m Ben, by the way,” he said. He climbed in after her and closed it. He ran his hand over the comforter he had put down last summer when he was pissed at his mom and decided to live in his truck a few days. His fingers traced light circles on her knee. She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. “I know. They talk about you…a lot. About how you’re never quiet when you’re in your room at your dad’s,” she said. He gulped, ready to explain, but she pressed her finger to his lips, shaking her head. “I’m a stranger. You don’t have to explain anything to me. Just as I don’t have to explain anything to you. I know your mom talks shit about me. About how I have a different guy every two or three days," she explained.  
She sat in his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. It was a dominant position for her, he could feel it. He smiled crookedly. She had never been with a real man. He was almost positive she’d had to fake an orgasm once or twice. It also meant he was right. He wasn’t the first to think about fucking her and it made him a bit disappointed that he wasn’t her first. Oh well. Couldn’t waste a good fucktoy like her, ready to be broken.  
She was panting again and he pulled out of space. Her breathing was faster and he realized all too late where his hand had slipped. He rubbed her wet pussy through her panties, his fingers moving steadily, as if he wasn’t nervous. His fingers pushed aside her panties and he pressed into her, slowly fingering her. She gasped then moaned, spreading her legs farther.  
“Hey, Hey,” he said softly. “You don’t have to be so easy.” Her eyes met his and he could see the fierce determination to take control. Her body just didn’t want to. “I’m trying,” she whined. That had surprised him. He had never thought this girl to ever whine, much less to him. He guessed that under that tough girl act, there was the girl who wanted to be made writhe. Good thing he wanted to do that to her. He wanted to hear her scream. Which, he thought, might be a little sick on his part but it was her choice.  
“Well, goddamn! Don’t hurt yourself,” he said, laughing. “Fuck you,” she whispered. She climbed off his lap and undid his fly. “I certainly hope so,” he whispered as her hand found his dick. He was hard and ready. He couldn’t help but moan as she began stroking it hard and fast. Pleasure coursed through his veins already but flowed harder as she wrapped her soft lips around the head. Her tongue rasped over every hard inch of him. “Oh, God, yes!” he cried. He grabbed her hair and pushed her head down, taking more of him in her mouth.

She gagged and he eased up but gripped her hair tightly. She whimpered softly and moaned, feeling the vibrations move around her mouth and over his penis. She was testing him, seeing how far she could go until he came. She liked a challenge and it pissed her off when a guy came while jacking off to seeing her naked. Ugh. Not this guy. She had seen the desire in his eyes. He had a look that said “I want to fuck you and I get what I want”. It made her breasts ache just thinking about it.  
She pulled her head away. His short cut nails were digging into her scalp a bit but she didn’t mind, she liked it rough. She liked being pounded into, pressed against a wall, unable to breath. But she always wound up with a man who acted like he had a pussy. It pissed her off.  
She realized she was lost in thought but she wasn’t where she had last been. She was lying on the comforter and he was positioned over her, a brow raised. Somehow, her panties had been thrown over without her knowledge. “Huh?” she asked. She felt her mood tighten and sat up, reaching for her panties. “Oh no you don’t,” he said, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down. Her interest was piqued once more and she was all ears now.  
“Now, my little slut, I asked if you had a condom. I’m not ruining your life,” he told her. His thigh slid between hers and she yelped as he pressed his knee in her. Her body surged with a new found passion that had been hidden under all the fake shit. She nodded; feeling like this was her first time all over again. Except this wasn’t a hormonal idiot who didn’t know what he was doing. And she wasn’t an awkward geek with tits the side of tennis balls anymore. This was a hormonal idiot who knew the right places to touch, the right amount of strength, and probably the right amount of thrust to make her cry out.  
She smirked at her thoughts and watched him roll on the condom from her wallet. A thoughtful smile played on her lips as she got to her knees and pulled off his tux jacket, then slowly undoing every button on his shirt to reveal his chest. Suddenly, she asked, “Do you know how old I am?” He seemed surprised at her question but answered slowly,” 16.” She nodded. Then kissed him hard.  
He fell back onto his ass in surprise but kissed back. Their tongues battled and he bit her lip. She was sure he was going to draw blood if she didn’t move her calf. It rested against his cock and she’d move it across the hard length every now and then to tempt him. He growled deep in the back of his throat and she moved it away, giggling. He stopped and held her face between his hands, looking deep into her eyes.  
“Do you know how hard I got when I had first seen you? It was last year and you and your dad were staying with us…” he trailed off. She didn’t want to remember, it was the worst summer in her life. She had been standing on her knees on top of the counter and had slipped. She fell onto her back on the floor. She had stayed there for at least an hour, thinking. Then he walked in; just got there from a week at his buddy’s. He came around the counter, that slow smile sliding onto his face. She pretended to gag, not caring that she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties. He rolled his eyes, thrown his soda at her, and walked away. They never spoke once that summer. Until now.  
“You still owe me for throwing that soda on me,” she said, her voice a breathy one. He rolled to where she was on her back and him on top of her. “Well, guess what? I kneel to nobody, my little slut. So se la vie,” he said softly, kissing her neck. He bit down on the tender, sweet skin. He moaned, closed his eyes, and inhaled her scent. She smelled and tasted like honeysuckle. Fuck yes! Sex was supposed to be like this. No actually, this was fucking. Good, hardcore fucking.  
She was grinding against him noticeably. God, he could not get enough of her! He had to stop before he actually did fuck her. But he couldn’t. He stood over her on his knees and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles on the small of his back and he positioned her as beads of sweat dripped down her body.  
He pressed the tip of him against her and was surprised at how tight she was. “Loosen up Elizabeth, let me in,” he growled. She whimpered and he could feel her muscles shift but they didn’t loosen. He grabbed her hair tightly and jerked her head back. He bent over her and kissed her hard. Her body went still then all her muscle tension went to her tongue as she kissed back.  
He thrust deep into her and she cried out but he swallowed it, pulling back only for breath. He thrust again, harder and deeper. She screamed and twined her fingers in his hair. She tugged at it gently then moved her mouth from his, to his shoulder. She bit down and sucked gently. He yanked down her dress to where it sat between her breasts and her hips.  
He cupped them, thrusting again. He found a rhythm to his thrusts and she started thrusting against him. She whimpered each time and sometimes cried out and screamed a lot. When she screamed, he would clamp his hand over her mouth and drive deeper.  
When he was breathing hard, he leaned over and kissed her lips. Warm tears ran down her face but she was smiling and panting rapidly. He played with her nipples and his hand reached up. He grabbed her neck and squeezed and her breathing got slower to conserve it. His mouth moved to one of her nipples and it rasped over the firm skin. She was mumbling incoherent things by now and she seemed exhausted.  
He had to give her some credit. He hadn’t expected her to last this long. None of them did. But she hadn’t denied him when he had grabbed her throat. Or when he had tightened his grip on her hair. When he’d bit her lip and had drawn blood. He moved inside of her and that was it for her body. She cried out as she exploded on him. His will had broken after that and so did his control over himself. He pounded into her as he came and she begged him to stop but they both knew she didn’t want him to and he wasn’t going to.  
He stopped finally and looked down at her. Her skin was glazed over with sweat and her eyes took one look at him then drifted. She closed her eyes and her breathing regulated. She was asleep. He pulled out of her and lay next to her, stroking her hair. He was content…for now….


	2. Its Been a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up again is making feelings deeper. Maybe its fate...

It’s been a two years since the wedding and Ben. Liz hasn’t been able to commit since, although she never really could commit. She lived alone, in an apartment in Pennsylvania. She’s going to be going to college for her second year after this summer. She thinks about that day, in the bed of his truck, with his sweat and scent all over her so often.   
He had given her a ride home and she had taken a shower and went to sleep. She had dreamed about the amazing sex they had had. She had no idea where he was. Who knows? Maybe he was getting married or is married. She couldn’t imagine what a 20-year-old Ben looked like.  
She let her best friend, Kami, set her up with a blind date that night. Against Kami’s orders, she wore boot cut jeans, flip flops, and a dark blue tank top with lace in the back. Kami said she was a dumbass. She said she was bored.

20-year-old Ben looked at the picture of his married family. Him, his mom, Elizabeth, and her father. The parents were behind them and that had been a rare day, the day after the wedding, that they were all smiling. Liz and he was in front, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. That was the last time they had talked.  
He sighed and walked into the bathroom, rubbing on Ralph Lauren that he got from his dad. His best friend’s girl had decided to hook him up with her bestie. Lord, help him! If she sucked, he would just have sex with her. He hoped she sucked well.  
He didn’t feel right wearing that tux to a blind date so he wore a polo shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. That girl, Kami he thinks is her name, had yelled at him then said that the girl was his type. He wasn’t so sure. He shoved his keys and wallet in his pocket and walked out the door.

Elizabeth had been in the punk style a couple months ago and dyed her hair red. Her blonde hair was growing out and it looked like someone had put her head in a cotton candy machine. Whoopee.   
She was standing outside of the theater, waiting for the dick of the day to show up. She glanced at her phone and was surprised to find herself a bit anxious. A couple of locals hooted at her from their car and she flipped them off. She hated Pennsylvania. God, she thought, never seen a girl with pink hair before? Which they might not have, but she was still in the “Fuck you get out of my face” stage of her life.  
A pick-up truck pulled into a space in front of her and the guy got out. She squinted at him, sure that he was familiar.  
“His name is Benjie, Liz. Please be nice, “Kami had told her. “Benjie?! What the fuck type of crack head name is Benjie?!” she had asked, strangely angry at the world for stupidity. Again. Kami held up a fist and raised her brows and Liz knew her days were numbered if she didn’t stop criticizing people. So she said she would be nice.

Ben paid the meter and looked at the girl standing by the theater door. She had pink hair that looked like cotton candy. Great. He bet that was her scent too. Ugh.  
“Kam wanted me to tell you her name. Eliza. She was yelling at the girl on the phone last night for probably an hour. But, thank the good god above, we finally had sex because she was upset,” Ricky said, rolling his eyes. ”Oh, and she’s a real bitch, if you ask me. She came over for dinner and wouldn’t shut up about how much we needed to clean up,” he added, with a look that said “Good luck”. Benjie had looked up from the term paper he was writing and shook his head. “Why do you let that girl run all over you? I would backhand her already if I were you. When you decide to tell her off, invite me and I’ll bring popcorn and a lawn chair,” Ben joked. His friend had shaken his head, sighed, and left the dorm room.  
“Hey,” he said, bringing on a deep tone. She looked taken aback and crossed her arms. “Hello, my name is Elizabeth but at the moment it’s Eliza,” she said formally. She was obviously not interested in the manly voice. At the sound of her name, he swore his heart had stopped. His eyes widened but he held out a hand. He used that tone from 18. “Hi Elizabeth. I’m Ben. Are you liking Penn state or are you just here for me?” Her body had stiffened and she adjusted the low waist of her jeans. She looked him up and down and rubbed her legs together.  
He stumbled as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Like they were back in the truck, she locked her ankles at the small of his back. But instead of begging him to fuck her she hugged him. “Two years,” he mumbled, hugging back. “I was gone for two years and you already look like a hooker.” He joked, grinning widely. “Speak for yourself, player,” she whispered, putting her feet back on the ground and letting go of him. He snagged her waist and pulled her against him. That smile crawled onto his face.  
“Why going so soon?” he asked. He winked at her. Oh God, she thought. She wiggled out of his arms, for once in her life. “So uh movie?” she asked. She shoved her thumb over her shoulder. He nodded, a teensy fraction of disappointment slipping into his eyes. What had happened to the crazy, sex addicted girl? She slipped her arm around his waist and smiled up at him, leading him to the ticket booth.  
Some stupid foreign film. Ugh. He almost gagged. Something was up. What happened to snarky, red faced Elizabeth? Wait…was that her hand sliding under his shirt to rub his back? He smiled. She was still there. The wild, sexy, disobedient Liz was still there, it’s just college party girl Eliza was taking too much time out of her fun. Tonight, she would die. He snickered at the thought as they took their seats, sharing a drink and popcorn to save money.

What was she doing?! This was Ben, the same one who had felt every inch of her body. Why was she feeling nervous? Or maybe it was just anticipation that had her hands shaking. She shrugged it off, not worrying herself with it. Half way through the stupid movie Kam had told her to see, she dragged Ben outside.  
She wasn’t an addict, she just really loved sex. Especially with Ben. Oh god! The smile, the wink, the tone! It all had her mouth and her pussy watering. She knew he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. She missed his taste, his smell, the feeling of him deep within her.  
She pushed him into the alley next to the theater. She kissed him hard as he pressed her into the brick wall. She unzipped his fly and stuck her hand down his pants. She grasped his cock tightly and licked her lips at how hard he was. He yanked down her jeans and pushed her panties aside. He shoved a finger in her, pleasured by her gasp. Then he sealed her lips with his, adding another finger and moving in and out. 

She moaned into his mouth, nibbling on his lip. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and felt the scar from where he had bit her. He wondered what she said it was from. He hadn’t been there for her graduation but he remembers her sending him pictures of her. In nothing but her cap and gown, the gown open in the middle. He had jacked off that night for so long that the people in the room next door thought he was on drugs. So what?  
Oh how bad he had wanted her in his dorm. In his bed. On his dick. He moaned into her mouth just thinking about it. Cinnamon! That was the other thing she had smelled like. He could smell it on her now. His tux still smelled of her, no matter how many times he had washed it. He would smell it sometimes, to remember her, not that every detail of that day wasn’t etched into his mind.  
Fuck it! An old table sat in the ally. It looked sturdy and he needed her so fucking bad! He picked her up and laid her on the table. He pulled off her shoes and pants plus panties. They fell to the ground as his pants hit his ankles. She whined as the cold air invaded her. He loved hearing her whine but her screams were the best.  
He bent her knees and pulled her to the edge of the table. He buried himself deep with not as much as a cry out from her. Strange. He thrust again and it was reduced to a soft mew. He looked at her face and slapped her thigh. Her face was a deep red and scrunched up and he realized she was holding back her sounds of pleasure.  
She gasped for breath when he slapped her thigh. He had never laid a hand on her unless it was protective, possessive, or sexual. Oh damn! She needed to grow the fuck up! She let out a scream of built up pleasure. He clamped his hand over her mouth and thrust again, harder, faster, and deeper than ever. She playfully licked his hand and remembered something.  
Right when he was on the edge of coming, she sat up and hugged him, picking herself off of him. “What’s wrong? Did I screw up?” he was almost frantic. She held his face between her hands and kissed him deeply, kind of like the way you look into a person’s eyes. But with your mouth.  
“Of course not. We both forgot a condom and…it’s funny but every time we fuck, I feel like I’m giving a bit of myself to you.” Her voice was soft as she looked away. She was bright red from saying those words and a small smile danced to his lips. He pressed his forehead to hers. “Me too.”   
That was the last thing they had said to each other besides good night. They had gotten dressed and he drove her home once again. She could still remember the way he saved her two years ago. She had never said that she had planned to kill herself after the wedding but Ben had preoccupied her. And later she was convinced into going into college. They needed some time to think…but later…


	3. I Could Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air and things get serious.

Graduation. A reminder that it’s been four years since that night at the movies. With Ben. It made her want to get sick thinking about it. She’d had several serious boyfriends but it never worked out. It made her want to cry when Ben sat in the crowd with a girl. She clenched her fists over and over breathing hard. She accepted her diploma and shuffled off the stage.  
Ben met her outside and she avoided him. He effectively stopped her by grabbing her hand. She spun around to look at him. “What?” she asked harshly. “Why are you avoiding me Elizabeth?” he sounded angry. She had realized when she was 16 that he was the only one that used her actual name. It turned her on, even now. “I’m not,” she hissed, jerking away. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the building. He nodded. “Yes, Elizabeth. You are. Is this about what we talked about four years ago?” her heart ached as he mentioned it. She shook her head. “It’s about her,” she said softly. She nodded toward the girl.  
“My sister?” that smile started to form. She gulped. “Is that who that is? Oh well then, I guess it’s not,” she shrugged. He didn’t let her go. “Were you jealous?” he asked softly. She blinked at him then nodded. He suddenly took a step back. He had a blank expression as he walked over to his sister.

He whispered in his sister’s ear. “I’m going to take off. Ricky will give you a ride,” he told her. He walked back over to Liz, who looked worried. “When we’re done, you won’t have anything to be jealous about,” he led her to his car. Her mind went blank with realization. She let him put her in the car, breathing hard. She touched the upholstery and looked around. New car. When he closed his door, she didn’t even let him start the car. She jumped onto his lap, straddling him and kissed him hard. Her mouth tore at him, needy and forceful. He felt like he would explode in his pants if he didn’t get in her fast enough. He kissed her back and knew that kiss could last for hours.  
She unzipped the gown and pulled off the cap then buried her fingers in his hair, inhaling his scent. She backed off a little to undo his fly then pulled down his boxers. “Wait,” he whispered urgently. “No!” she whined, grabbing his erection. “Wait!” he growled. She stopped and scooted into her seat, looking hurt but flushed. His eyes wondered to her breasts and he gulped, seeing how nicely they filled out her spaghetti strapped baby doll dress. They were almost falling out of the top! “Get in the back,” he growled. She did so, a soft growl escaping her lips.  
He climbed in after her and thanked god for limo tinted windows. He pushed her down onto the seat, where he spread her legs apart and stood between them. He rolled on a condom from the stash he kept under his seat and pressed it against her through her panties. She whimpered as he pushed her panties aside. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear,” Fuck foreplay.” He drove hard and fast into her and she cried out. Her soft hands had nails and she dug them into his arms. “Damn, Elizabeth! You’re going to make me bleed,” he told her, thrusting again deeper as punishment. He reached under the seat, into his stash box and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He thrust harder and deeper and kept going, his shaft sliding in and out of her faster. She screamed and he clamped his hand over her mouth.  
He cuffed one hand, pulled the other one through the oh-shit handle on the roof, and cuffed the other one. Her hands were pulled up and she didn’t like the vulnerability. He hiked up her dress, over her aching breasts, and took one of her firm nipples in his mouth. His other hand played with her other nipple and she was sucking on one of his fingers to keep herself quiet. She came on him so hard that he moaned loudly. She arched her back and shifted on top of him. He was leaning over her, sweat dripping from his body onto hers. She didn’t ask to be out of the cuffs. She panted softly, her tongue running over her lips. He slowly pulled off the handcuffs.  
He clamped his hands on her hips and she bucked against him, sending a shiver across his spine. She was an amazing young woman, smart, pretty. Her body was his now and he was going to keep it that way. His body was a bit sore and sweat was pouring off of him. He needed to bite something but he didn’t know what. He slid out of her sweet body, her cum dripping onto the upholstery. He moved down and lapped her salty substance. Only a women’s lover knew this taste, only one man knew where he could bring her to her shuddery peaks. His teeth grazed her pussy lips and he nibbled on them.  
Only then did he hear her cries. Wow, he had been in the zone to not hear her. “Please Ben! Please…. Oh God! Yes! Yes, right there! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” she sucked in a breath and peaked in his mouth. He gratefully swallowed and sat up. He sat down against the door and pulled her into his lap. She was trembling and whimpering. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere anymore,” he whispered into her ear. She mumbled something and he leaned closer to her. “Huh?” she softly cleared her throat.  
“I…think I love… you,” she said dreamily. “oh.” He gulped and pulled her moist body close to his, knowing this moment would come. “I-“he started but she cut him off. She pressed her warm lips to his ear. “And you don’t,” she whispered. Her voice was dripping with something he had never heard from her. Sadness. Her voice had cracked and something warm and wet fell onto his arm. A tear. “Don’t answer for me, Elizabeth. You don’t know what I was going to say,” he told her flatly. He moved to where she was straddling his lap, held her face between his hands, and cried out as he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed them away and kissed her lips.   
“Please don’t cry,” he whispered. “Because I do love you. You’re a beautiful, smart, thoughtful person. You will succeed in this world and I won’t propose until you get a career started. I will follow you wherever you go because you’re mine. It was weird and probably still will be because of our parents but I don’t care. I want you to stay with me and I don’t want another man to touch you, breath on you, be near you. I love you too,” he said. He sighed and ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh. She sucked in a deep breath and slid down to where his hand was pressing against her vagina. “No! Did you hear anything I just said?! I love you, you little graduating slut!”  
She laughed and grabbed his hand with hers. She pushed one of his fingers into her and gritted her teeth. “I heard you loud and clear. Let’s celebrate,” she gasped out. “Good,” was all he managed to get out before she kissed him. Their mouths tore at each other. He climbed into the front and they drove to her place which was closer. She sat at his feet, licking his dick like a horny puppy dog. He had carried her up to her apartment and pressed her against the door once it was closed.  
She was 16 again, fucking him until every part of her body ached. He was still 18, happy to be having sex with this perfect girl. Her lips on his cock, his lips on every part of her body, including hips, thighs, eyelids, and the inside of her knees. He found out she liked when he nibbled on her nipples. She found out that he was a cumslut. They spent days together, only stopping to eat and sleep. They showered together, exploring each other’s bodies with their lips and tongues.   
“Mine,” he whispered to her one night as he thrust into her. “Yes!” she cried out as her fingers traced his abdomen. His penis had touched her core too many times to count and she loved it. He loved how she was always wet when he woke up. She didn’t deny him anything he wanted. If he threw her against the wall and pushed inside of her, she grinned and begged for more. When she was asleep and he kneed her legs apart, she obediently spread them and whimpered as he pressed against her. He loved her for her snarky comments about how he had no class and no foreplay. He would snort, grip her hair close to the root, and kiss her hard. Sometimes, they would fall asleep when they did it, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him; his cock still fully buried into her.  
Their parents had called them disgusting sex monkeys a year after her graduation, when they had told their parents they were getting married. She didn’t care what her friends or family said and he was the same. She was a semi-successful lawyer and he was a successful architect. On the side, she wrote romance novels. It was a very small black and white ceremony which their parents attended after they reasoned that they had gone to theirs. They fucked like crazy that night. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. And they never would ;)


End file.
